Turzard
| quote ="This... This is terrifying!" | image = Turzard.png | titles = The Abomination | realname = | aliases = The hybrid | status = Alive | gender = Genderless | species = Bear/lizard/turtle/human/penguin hybrid | forms = | height = 2 meters | length = | wingspan = | weight = | eyes =Brown | designs =ShodaiTurzard | affiliations = | relatives = (brother) (uncle) | friends = | allies = | enemies = | age = | birthDate = | birthPlace = | deathDate = | deathPlace = | latest_appearence = | first_appearence = | createdBy = MosuFan2004 | series = | universe = 2004 (MosuVerse) }}'''Turzard '''is a penguin/lizard/turtle/human/bear hybrid created by MosuFan2004. Appearance Turzard's design is pretty bizarre. It has a head of a lizard, body of a penguin, human arms and lower body of a bear. On its back and front is a turtle shell, and it can also go in it whenever it wants, most of the time when it's in danger. History Many people were reported to be missing in a small town. The police couldn't find anything about what caused it. More and more people went missing, and no one was able to do anything about it. Most of the missing people went missing close to a forest next to a highway, so the police came there to try to find something one more time. It was a dark night, a policeman from the police station contacted one of the policemen who were investigating the situation, but during the call, the policeman immediately said "Wait, I heard something". The sound was starting to be heard more and more, it was like a bear walking. The call was left on, as the group was following the walking sound they were hearing. Their flashlights immediately turned off, and one policeman was just heard saying "I FOUND SOMETHING, I FOUND SOM- AARGH-", and that was the last that was heard from him. Immediately afterwardsthe group escaped the forest and came back to the police station safely, but the policeman also went missing after the last words heard from him. More and more people went missing, but no one was able to do anything. It was even unknown who or what is taking the people... until an image went viral on the internet. It showed a two meters tall creature with a lizard head and human arms. The creature was theorized to be the thing that took the people, but there weren't any more evidence for that theory. People were later reported to be missing, but from their homes. A guy heard something someone walking in his backyard, but it was loud. He went out to see, and immediately when he turned on his flashlight, he saw the creature and took ad image of it, as he had his phone in the other hand. The creature escaped in less than 3 seconds. The image was later sent to the police, and the creature was shown to have legs of a bear, that could only mean the creature shown is the thing that took the missing policeman. The creature was later reported to be seen in more backyards. The creature was later caught by a guy that made a trap in his backyard. The creature was in a web hanging from a tree, the police came and was about to put it in a van, but the creature pulled out a piece of paper saying "LOOK BEHIND YOU". Everyone turned around, but there was nothing. When they turned back, they saw the web ripped without the creature in it, with a paper on the ground saying "LOL JK". The creature was never seen again, and the missing people were never found. Abilities Shell Turzard can get in its turtle shell whenever it wants, but it only does it when in danger. Speed Turzard was shown to be very fast when it ran away from the flashlight in less than 3 seconds. Trivia * Turzard wasn't meant to get a page here at first, but as I found this image while scrolling through a folder, I thought it would fit well into the MosuVerse. Category:Universe 2004 Category:MosuFan2004's Kaiju Category:Parody Kaiju Category:Hybrids Category:Animals Category:Reptiles Category:Mammals Category:Birds